Collection of Love REUPLOAD
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Contains SonAmy, Knuxogue, and Silvaze! LEMONS! MATURE ADUDIENCES ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Collection of Love

By

MSKFan14

**Hey everyone, I'm back. And I'd like to present my first and possibly my only lemon story. I thought instead of writing about one couple, it could be multiple, hence the title. And just in time for Valentine's Day! What are the couples, you may ask? You'll have to read and see! One more thing, the first three lemon scenes will take place on the same night, but different locations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

In Heat

Summer had arrived once more, but with a surprising heat wave. The temperature was frequently 85 degrees during the day. It may become 10 degrees less, but the heat still remained intense. People would take the risk and set their

A/Cs on high; others would resolve to the most unusual ideas for a good cool temperature. Others, being wiser, or naïve, would take a swim in the river, which is what Silver the Hedgehog, now 20 of age, was doing at the moment.

On occasion the hedgehog with telekinesis would stroke or relax and float in the water, being pulled by the river's gentle current. He looked up to the clear dark blue sky of the coming evening with a relaxed smile on his muzzle. He

thought of whatever came to his mind: his social interaction. He reminenced how he instantly became friends with other animals; including Sonic the Hedgehog, who he falsely pursued. He soon began to think about his love life; he only

fell for one girl, and according to his heart, and one girl only: Blaze the Cat, his best friend. And she loved him back, strangely for the fact he was naïve. The silver-grey hedgehog wished his lover would join him on his relaxation down

river, but she decided to practice yoga or aerobics.

Although they were together for over a year and was living together, Silver had begun to notice strange changes in his light purple-furred girlfriend. When they would awaken in the morning, Blaze would crawl upon her lover's chest and

would twirl a finger on his chest and rub her breasts up and down. She would stretch in front him, and especially if she was wearing a skirt and her concealed yet attractive rear would be in view. Being exposed to the behavior made

him feel different, and he knew what. Silver thought his girlfriend's behavior was a cat thing. …And he was right. His thinking was interrupted when he crashed He looked up and saw a tree with roots submerged into the water. "Oh." He

sounded. Seeing that his swimming/floating had ended, Silver climbed on solid ground of grass, pu on a shirt and went homeward bound, to his Blaze at a white two story house with a view.

We now see Blaze, also 20 of age, was standing on a foam mat. She was clad in a true purple leotard and legwarmers in house slippers and was facing a 3 X 2.5 foot flat screen TV. She took a slow deep breath and exhaled at the same

rate. "Alright!" Announced a lady in the same attire and pose as Blaze from the TV screen, "Let's get ready for our daily routine!" The aerobics instructor began to perform various exercises concerning aerobics, with the lovely cat

following. Because of her "behavior" Blaze would do erotic things to herself; such as cupping her breasts when leaning from side to side. Or, when doing sit-ups she would rub her fingers on the lower region of her leotard that covers

her womanhood and anus. Her cheeks became rosy. She would moan as she pleasured herself and wished it was her boyfriend Silver doing so. When her juices were leaking out, with the leotard to absorb it, Blaze was on the verge to

orgasm, including forgetting of her exercise. "Oh yes…" She whispered to herself as she continued to rub herself, "…I'm gonna cu…cu…cu…" Knowing her time has come, Blaze loudly howled like the cat she was as her orgasm seeped

through her leotard and onto the mat. She smiled in ecstasy and looked at the absorbed puddle she unleashed. "Oh yeah…" She moaned and wished for more pleasure.

When Silver made it to the door of his shared home, he noticed that before he came up, he went up and hill and noticed the window shades of the house being closed. He opened the door and into the house. When he closed it behind

him, he called out, "Blaze, I'm home!" "Yay!" A cat squealed as she pounced on her boyfriend. When the shining-grey hedgehog was pinned to the floor, Blaze attacked him with passionate kisses. Silver enjoyed his welcome home

-surprise and noticed they were wrestling with their tongues. "Mm! Mm! Mm!" They sounded with their tongues busy.

Needing air, the couples' moths parted. "Wow!" Silver said, "Someone must've missed for a short time." Blaze, still in her workout attire, narrowed her eyes yellow eyes and demanded, "Fuck me." Silver frowned in confusingly. "What?" He questioned.

"Take me, Silver! Please, take me!"

"Take you? Take you where?"

"Take me! Have your way with me! Make me your bitch, damn it!"

"You mean…?"

"Yes!" Blaze answered before her boyfriend could finish and turned around so her rear was facing the confused hedgehog. "You can even rape me! So fuck me now!" She screamed.

Wishing to know what was going on; Silver went online, while Blaze went upstairs to the bedroom. He searched "sexually active cats" and received the first link entitled: "Cats in heat" He clicked the title and was informed of Blaze's

behavior. And seeing how her kind mated, Silver had a sly smile on his muzzle. "Silver!" Blaze screamed from the bedroom. "I need you now!" "Coming, my burning love!" Silver replied.

He marched up the stairs and opened a door. He saw the whole room being dimmed by the lights and illuminated by cinnamon-scented candles. The hedgehog's ears heard the fitting sound of slow music from a stereo. On a queen-sized

bed, he witnessed Blaze, still in her leotard and legwarmers, and lying on her flat and smooth stomach and facing the foot of the bed. Her eyes were narrowed once more and released a purr from her sweet lips. "Well hello…" She

greeted smoothly. "Hey…" Silver replied. He walked to the bed, kneeled at the side, and let his lips meet hers. "Blaze…" The hedgehog began, "Mmm-hmm?" She sounded.

"You know this is our first time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I understand your…state right now, but I just don't want to hurt you."

Blaze responded by petting the quills at Silver's head and smiled. "In spite of being so naïve, I'm really glad you're so caring, Silver."

"And I don't really have any condoms so…"

"So what? I love you, Silver. And if it _does_ happen, I'm sure you'll make a good father."

Silver smiled at the cat's belief and kissed her red velvet lips. "Thanks, Blaze. Now before we begin…I looked up that when your kind mate…"

"…the male takes dominance and mounts the female." The cat finished. "I would like to go with that."

"But first," Silver began, "…let start off with this." He raised up and revealed his 7.9 inch erected, meaty member. Blaze's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh Silver! Your cock is so huge!" Silver smirked and replied, "Thanks. Now let me get

more comfortable." The hedgehog hopped onto the bed. With his lover making room by lying with her knees bent, he sat on both knees. Remembering his role of dominance, Silver commanded with a sly grin, "Taste my cock." With the

member erect, Blaze crawled closer and began to kiss it. The kisses made Silver grunt in pleasure and placed his left hand on his lover's head. The flame of desire was lit. The sexy cat began to lick it and made Silver moan. She scrolled

her head up and down and the moaning increased. She then took the hedgehog's rod and pushed it into her mouth and rubbed his testes. "Oh Blaze…" Silver moaned. "That feels so good. Keep it up." With the flame increasing in size

and heat, Blazed rapidly bobbed her head on the appendage. "Err…" Silver sounded as he then announced, "Blaze! I- I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it any longer!" With several more rapid sucks, Silver held Blaze's bobbing head in place

and screamed, "Blaaaaaze!" then collapsed on the sheets.

Blaze, with her cheeks nearly rounded, looked to her fallen lover and knew they weren't done so soon. She raised her head and swallowed the load in her mouth and brought her lips to Silver's forehead then looked eye-to-eye. "Wow…I

never thought that a man's seed tasted so good; especially yours." She said. The hedgehog brought his forehead to hers and said with a smile, "Glad you like it." The lovely cat went away to her boyfriend's face and reassumed her

position when she was making room. "Do you know you're supposed to do when mounting me?" She asked when she turned her head. Silver assumed his position behind her well-shaped rump and replied, "Well, aside from penetrating

you, I have to bite the back of your neck." Blaze nodded, "Then get to it and finger me." "Of course, my fiery love." The hedgehog said. He lowered himself down on the cat's leotard-covered back and slipped his hands under her. "Mind

if I multitask?" He asked as he began to feel the cat's well-sized and round breasts. Blaze moaned in pleasure, "Yes, you may." He pulled down the part where the cat's cleavage was showing and began to tweak her nipples with his

fingers, winning a moaning cat. He slowly began to hump her butt and nibble at her neck. "Oh Silver…" Blaze moaned. Releasing a hand from one of the breasts, Silver brought it down to the lower region. His finger worked on moving

the leotard bottom aside and one finger entered the cat's watered flower. The cat shivered and moaned at the entering. "Yes, Silver. Keep it up." She sounded in pleasure. "Beg for it." He demanded. Blaze pretended to whimper and

obeyed by saying, "Please, Silver…keep playing with my body, but faster and bite harder on my neck. Please…" Silver smiled at the begging and increased the playing, tweaking, fingering and humping. "Ah!" She moaned loudly. The grey

hedgehog began to bite the cats neck and made her scream in pleasure. "Oh yes!" She screamed, "Tweak my tits, bite my neck, finger my pussy, and hump my ass, my lovely Silver! I'm about to cum!" The flame grew stronger. With

both their climaxes imminent, the couple screamed as Blaze sprayed her juices on Silver's hand, and he unloaded on her covered back. "You just so happen to taste good too, Blaze." Silver said when he lick his dampened hand.

After over a minute of catching breath, Silver collected the seed he sprayed on the cat's back and lubed his member with it. Blaze had noticed. "Why are you lubing your cock with your cum, darling?" She asked. Silver smirked and replied, "You said I could even rape you, right?"

"Yeah." She answered with interest, "So where are you gonna do so?" The hedgehog gave a soft spank to her rear and said deeply, "In your sexy ass." Blaze shivered with anticipation and acted out, "Oh no! Not my rear, sir. Please

don't hurt me there!" Silver noticed the acting and gave a pretending growl, "Shut up, you little bitch. It'll only hurt…a lot." While he lubed up her anus with his white lava, Blazed resumed acting and pretended to beg. "Please, Mr.

Rapist, let me go!" Silver's tip pressed to the cat's anus and was shoved inside. "AHH!" She screamed in real pain. Silver began hard and fast thrusts into the cat's ample rear and relaxed her by rubbing her swollen pussy. "AH! AH! OH!

Fuck! My ass hurts! My ass hurts! I love you so much, Silver the Hedgehog!" She acted out as she grabbed the bed sheets tightly. "Scream all you want, bitchy cat!" Silver said, "No one will hear you!" The cat's screams of pain soon

became those of intense pleasure. As the fierce love-making went on, Silver lowered his head to Blaze's head and he rubbed her breasts and they vigorously kissed with her still making sounds. "MMM! MMM! MMM!" Their climaxes were

close once more and their lips departed. "Oh god! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Blaze screamed. "Me too, bitch!" Silver announced, "Here…I…CUUUUUM!" They screamed in unison and unleashed themselves yet again. They now breathed

heavily. Silver still had strength and pulled out of Blaze's anus, with a trail of his seed leaking out.

The grey hedgehog collapsed by Blaze and she snuggled close to her lover and kissed him with burning passion. "Do I make a great actress or what?" She said. "You sure do." Silver agreed as he faced her. "Now this _may_ be against tradition, but I want you to pound me in the missionary position." She said. "That's fine with me, pretty kitty. Now I can taste your…" Silver submitted as he began to twirl his finger around the cat's closest nipple, making her moan, "Nice, delicate tits."

Silver got between Blaze's sexy legs. Before he could take her away, he warned, "Just to let you know, Blaze, this'll hurt a lot. Just like anal sex. So I'll be gentle." The cat nodded and smiled, "I know you will." Then she took a deep

breath. Silver positioned his member, that's still rock-hard, and slowly as he could bring it to his girlfriend's womanhood. When the tip entered, Blaze let out squeals of pain and began to breathe rapidly and a tear formed in her eye.

"Sorry, Blaze." Silver said and wiped the tear from her eye, "Was I to fast?" With the pain disappearing, Blazed made a smile, "I'm fine. It's just that I'm experiencing something new: the loss of our virginity. Please, continue." Silver

obeyed and received moans of pleasure from himself and his lover. He lowered down to her breasts and began to lick her right nipple and rubbed the left breast. "Oh Silver…" She moaned and held his head in placed and on his back.

When she told Silver to thrust faster, he obeyed and made the cat moan more. Silver switched to the left breasts and nibbled the nipple with his teeth. "Yes…" Blazed moaned, "…fuck me faster and harder…" Silver obeyed again and the

moaned together. The flame of desire grew into a roaring and fire, but was soon about to be extinguished. "Blaze! I'm gonna cun again!" Silver announced loudly. "Same here, my darling!" Blaze replied at the same volume, "Cum inside

me, please!" After one more strong thrust, Silver unleashed his seed into Blaze's core. When doing so, he felt stunned and collapsed onto the cat's breasts.

The hedge-cat couple sweetly kissed once more. "Oh Silver…that was fantastic…" Blaze moaned. "_You_ are fantastic, pretty kitty."

"So what should we do now?"

Silver looked to a radio clock the read, " 8:30". "Why don't we get some sleep now, honey?" the cat concealed her breasts and nodded, "Good idea." The hedgehog began to lower his head whist saying, "And in the meantime…" He stopped at the cat's covered and flat abdomen and said, "…let's hope we get to see you, too." And he kissed her stomach and she giggled. After the stomach-kissing, the couple went under the covers and snuggled closely to each other. "Good night, Blaze. I love you. Good night, Silver. I love you, too." They said to each other. They one final, yet loving kiss and fell asleep in several minutes.

**Yes! Chapter 1 is done! The story doesn't stop here, for there are a few more stories to go!**

**Later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wild

On the very same evening, a smiling father was putting his 2-year-old daughter to sleep. The father was Knuckles the Echidna, now a man of 22. He was known to guard the treasure of his mid-air home of Angel Island: the Master Emerald. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt and jean shorts. He cradled a pink bat-like baby in his arms, sleeping peacefully. When he came to the nursery he slowly placed his daughter onto a pink sheet bed and covered her up to the neck. Knuckles smiled warmly and stroked his child's head. "Sweet dreams, Diamond." he whispered so softly, it sounded inaudible. He brought his head down and kissed Diamond's forehead then departed the nursery and closed the door.

Knuckles felt blessed to have something to treasure deeply as his daughter and wife to love. He walked into the living room of his home and saw a white bat in a black, flowing short-sleeved maternity dress, on the couch. She had a hand on her rounded stomach and was practicing her breathing for a certain reason. She was Rouge the Bat, Knuckles' wife, who he's proud to be married to. Even before the proud marriage, the bat and echidna had a long history together. As intended, Knuckles' duty was to guard the Master Emerald from all that would harm or steal it. And the thief who was the most frequent in pursuing the Emerald was his Rouge herself. But that was in the past and she discovered the treasure of her new family that would soon extend by one. She knew how devoted Knuckles were in protecting the Master Emerald, so she suggested that they should move the house on the island. (Best not to ask how)

The red echidna settled into the furniture with Rouge and they greeted each other with a kiss. "Well evening, Knuckie." She said with a smooth smile. "Evening, bat-girl." The echidna greeted back and placed a hand and began to rub her bulging stomach. "And how's our little man?" The bat let out giggles from the belly rubbing and her husband cooing. "He's fine, and kicking a lot. We still need to give him a name, though.""It'll come soon enough. Are you ready for our plan tonight?"

Rouge took Knuckles' rubbing hand down below between her legs and responded with narrow eyes, "To be wild?" "Not quite yet, but insanely." Knuckles said as he pulled his guided hand back up.

There came a knock on the door; a sound the husband and wife were expecting. Knuckles got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a 14-year-old smiling Tails. "Hey Knuckles!" He greeted. The twin-tailed fox was in khaki pants and shirt. "Hey Tails." The echidna greeted back, "Thanks for coming on short notice." "No problem." Tails said as he shook his head, "So how long will you and Rouge be gone?" Knuckles shrugged, "Maybe an hour or so." The teen fox clapped his hands together and said, "Well, I don't understand why I'm still talking to you. Have fun!" Rouge walked towards Knuckles with a bag hanging from her arm. "Not to worry, Tails sweetie." She said as she magnetized her hand to her husband, making her smile. "We will." She finished.

The echidna-bat couple departed from their home. With being five months pregnant or being so at all, Rouge couldn't do all the things that she could do, especially fly. She and Knuckles could still make love to each other, but with being five months pregnant, they'll have to make it last. They weren't going to anywhere in town, but somewhere around the island. "Here we are…" Knuckles announced as he and Rouge witnessed a beautifully-lit pond with crystal-clear water. It seemed breath-taking to the pregnant bat. "Oh Knuckles, this looks so beautiful…" The red echidna nuzzled his head to hers and whispered, "But it's nothing compared to you." Rouge's cheeks went rosy.

The married couple approached the pond. Rouge gave Knuckles her bag and with his help, Rouge removed her dress and revealed a string bikini in the same color, especially he rounded abdomen. She kicked off black flip flops. When she was close to entering the water, Knuckles harnessed her and lowered her down so her feet would be soaked. Rouge sighed with relaxation flowing in her body and rubbed her stomach. "This feels so good, Knuckie." With Rouge sitting, Knuckles removed his shoes with building block décor and gloves, set the bag on the grassy ground and lowered behind her back.

"Care for a massage?" He offered. "Mm-hmm…" The relaxed bat sounded. The echidna rubbed his hands together and placed one of them on each of Rouge's smooth shoulders. His touch felt so good, the mother bat became more relaxed with a moan to show it.

**(WARNING! Lemon alert! If not 16, skip to the end!)**

With the left hand still rubbing Rouge's shoulder, Knuckles moved his right hand down to the bat's right arm and gently pressed it. "My arms _do_ need a little relaxing themselves." She said. Knuckles continued to massage Rouge all around. As he did so, for a moment, he looked over her shoulder and gazed at his wife's cleavage. _'Damn! Rouge is so sexy! It may be a kick-ass thing about her, but not why I fell for her. …And yet…'_ Knuckles moved his head closer to Rouge ears and whispered lowly, "Let's get it on…" "Oh…yeah…" Rouge said. The echidna husband began to suck on the bat wife's neck, making her moan. With his hands still on the job, Knuckles lifted the bikini top and began to massage Rogue's large breasts. "Ohh…yes… That feels sooo good, Knuckie…" She moaned in pleasure.

Rouge began to feel pressing on her ample rear and turned to her husband. "Are you humping my hot ass, darling?" The echidna grins, "I want to put my dick in there." He stopped massaging her milk-producing breasts and began to tweak her left nipple, while the other hand went below her large abdomen. "Oh! Yes! Milk me and rub my sweet pussy, Knuckie!" Rouge screamed. It wasn't long until her breast milk started to flow from the nipple. Knuckles was now milking Rouge. "Care for me to rub faster?" He asked. "Yes! Yes! Rub my pussy now!" the bat screamed. Knuckles began to rub her watered flower increasingly fast. Knowing that she at her peak, Rouge announces loudly, "Knuckles, I'm gonna cum!"

"If so, then do it."

Rouge's orgasm came and landed into the pond she screamed the echidna's pet name aloud, "KNUCKIIIEE!"

The bat was now breathing heavily. With Knuckles still behind her, she leaned back on him. "That…was…awesome…" She panted. Knuckles smiled, placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. "Glad you liked it, but we're not through just yet." The red echidna stood up and, behind his wife, stripped himself of his clothes. Rouge turned to her left and gasped. She was facing her husband's 8.8 inch long member. She looked at it with licking lips. "I'd love me a cock." She said. Without thinking of hesitating, she started to stroke the member and suck on the tip. "Oh yeah, Rouge…Just like that…" Knuckles moaned. The blowjob was so irresistible, he could collapse to the ground. Rouge looked up for a moment to see her lover in pleasure and went back to his appendage. She bobbed her head as she began to take the cock into her mouth. Knuckles shuddered at the wet feeling. He was soon feeling his climax. "Bat-girl, I'm about to cum! Uh! Uh! UH! UH! …ROUGE!" He screamed as he held the bat's head in place. Rouge felt the hot sensation of Knuckles seed being ejected into her mouth. When she released his meaty member, she swallowed the whole load with a loud gulp. She had a pleased smile. When Knuckles sat down beside her, she pounced him with her arms and said, "You cum tastes so damn good, honey. And now I want it in me from another place."

The echidna smiled with anticipation and asked, "Where at, my slutty wife?" Rouge answered by pulling the bag closer and handed it to her husband. "Get the lube for you cock and penetrate my ass." She ordered. Knuckles liked her idea and went into the bag. He found a bottle and squirted its contents onto his member and rubbed the lube around. With the order said and done, Knuckles sat on the edge of the pond and lie on his back. Rouge went and stood above the echidna's hard member. With the bat's extra pregnancy weight, Knuckles helped his wife down to where his appendage was in her grasp. Now that Knuckles' cock was in her hands, Rouge positioned it pass here flower and lowered herself to where the tip met her anus. "Ohh…" She moaned as the tip and anus kissed. Instantly, Knuckles' member entered Rouge's backside and moaned loudly, "Oh, yes! Yes!" With her breasts bouncing, the bat rode her echidna husband like the cowgirls she was. With every thrust up, she moaned as she rubbed her swollen, milk-producing breasts, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Oh this cock is making crazy when in my ass, Knuckie!" When lifting up, Knuckles made sure not to press up close to the bat's rounded belly, and squeezed her breasts. "Yes. Yes! YES!" Knuckles moaned and kissed Rouge on the lips and their tongues wrestled, "MMM! MMM! MMM!" "Beg, Rouge." He said. "Slam me, Knuckie. I love it when you slam you cock hard into me, please." She wished. "More." He growled. "Please! Pound my ass hard! Fuck me 'til you make this slut cry!" the bat begged loudly. Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hips and slammed his cock fast and hard. The bat screamed bloody murder as she was being thrusted up and down more quickly. She then made her announcement, "Knuckles! I'm gonna cum!" "Me too, Rouge! Let's cum together!" Knuckles shouted. After ten more seconds of fast anal sex, the married animals screamed and let their juice and seed flow.

Knuckles helped his wife off his member and she landed next to him. They breathed heavily and Rouge rubbed her stomach. "I love you Knuckie…" She breathed. Knuckles smiled and said, "I love you too, Bat-girl…" "Please say we're not done yet." She hopped. Knuckles maintained his smile and shook his head. "Good. So now I want you to cum in my pussy while I breastfeed you." Knuckles liked the plan. They walked to rock to Rouge could lean upon. She looked to the echidna with her ocean-blue eyes, "Test out my milk for the baby, won't you hubby?" She wished. "No problem." He said. He still had to be careful of Rouge's stomach. He leaned his head closely and began to suckle on Rouge's right nipple. Rouge let out a small moan and held the echidna's head in place. To her surprise, Knuckles had penetrated Rouge in her womanhood. "Ahh…!" She shouted as she was being thrusted. As Knuckles nursed, he slashed his tongue to the bats erect nipple, making her moan more. "YES! YES! Fuck me, dammit! Fuck my pussy harder!" Knuckles obeyed and increased the thrusting in her flower. He released from her nipple and moaned, "Rouge, you're so tight, wet, and hot, I can't hold it in any longer!" "N-neither can I, Knuckie! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rouge screamed. "I'm cumming, too!" The echidna yelled. Several seconds later, Knuckles squeezed Rouge's beasts and milk squirted out. "ROUUUGE!" He had his last orgasm for the evening. "Knuckiiie!" Rouge screamed. The couple collapsed away from each other, once again breathing heavily.

Soon the bat and echidna returned home. When Tails left, the married couple retired to bed. They went under the covers and took each other's hand. Knuckles, once more, placed his free hand on Rouge's round baby bump. "Good night, Rouge, I love you." He said. "I love you too, Knuckie, good night." They shared one final kiss let their heads fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now… my favorite Sonic couple!**

Chapter 3

Hedgehog Love

The sun had risen from the east, showing a new day. Its beams of light shined upon earth, even in sealed home. Despite having shades down, the sunlight successfully beamed into a bedroom. Sonic the Hedgehog, now 21 years old, was disturbed in his sleep when the warm sunbeams shined on his face. His apple-green eyes had opened and were rubbed by the blue hedgehog's gloveless hands. When he turned his head, and saw a digital clock reading, 9:15 away from the sunlight, he smiled and saw a rosy-pink hedgehog in a purple nightgown. Amy Rose was now 20 years old and living with her heroic boyfriend. They've been together for over four years.

With growing up, Sonic had no choice but to stop wearing his favorite red running shoes, but soon got another pair that looked the same just for his current size. His blue quills grew longer. Amy was beautiful in Sonic's eyes, and became more so when growing up. She started to show her womanly figure, her rosy hair grew longer, pass the shoulders, and even though they knew Amy was in a relationship, other animals had their jaws drop when they saw her passing by.

Sonic had sold his old home to make preparations for the future of his strong relationship with Amy. He bought a white, two-story house. Inside was all that he could ask for: the living room, kitchen, three bathrooms, a room for Amy's dancing and Sonic's workout, and three bedrooms (Just in case of going all the way).

Sonic was more than glad to be in love with the crazy fan-girl, who had been chasing him since childhood. Their relationship had grown strong, thanks to an act Sonic had once did to protect Amy; something quite worse than . The blue hedgehog leaned his head close to Amy's and kissed her cheek. Amy jade eyes had begun to flutter and smiled at her boyfriend. "Good morning, my sweet rose." Sonic greeted and wrapped an arm around the rosy hedgehog, who blushed. "Morning, Sonikku." She greeted and gently pressed her lips to Sonic' to form a passionate kiss. They leaned their foreheads to each other and gazed eye-to-eye.

"We've got to go to work today." Amy said. Sonic shrugged and showed a small smile, "But it'll show that we're working hard for each other." Sonic said. Without warning, Amy pinned her blue lover to the bed and narrowed her eyes. "And when that's over…" She said seductively, "…we'll have our own fun…" Sonic gave a cocky grin and said, "I like the sound of that." They got ready for their jobs by showering together. While doing so, they pleasure each other. It wasn't the first time the hedgehog couple made love. But if hadn't been for Sonic's pure intentions when he and Amy were younger, their first time would've been disastrous. When Amy grew 18, she was now legally an adult, meaning they cold mate now. But Sonic, thinking of his lover's health, wanted her to wait a little longer, until Amy was 19.

After their romantic shower at 10:00, the hedgehog made their breakfast: sizzling bacon, warm cinnamon rolls, and sausages with juice. Sonic, knowing he was growing older had a job: he worked as a mailman. Instead of driving a truck like most mailmen do, Sonic would travel by the way he knew best: running at the speed of sound. He would go far beyond his home just to deliver ever magazine, package, or envelope. Amy was proud of her lover to go such long distances to make his pay. Even though he found his occupation fitting, Sonic believed his girlfriend's job beats his. Amy had danced when she was young, so decided to become a dance instructor. Sonic found Amy's dancing very mesmerizing, being hypnotized by her gracefulness and beauty.

At 11:00, Sonic was then dressed in a mailman's uniform: light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. He soon saw Amy, without her gloves, in the proper clothes for her dance class: a light blue short-sleeved leotard that showed her drool-making posture, white footed tights, hot pink legwarmers and dance shoes. Sonic had seen Amy in such dancewear before, and thought she looked beautiful and hot. Before he could take his lover to work, Sonic wrapped her arms, making Amy's cheeks go rosy, and whispered into her ear, "You look so sexy in that, Ames." Amy giggled and knew Sonic like her in her dancewear, and she enjoyed wearing it, too. "I'm glad you think so, Sonikku." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "And you look sexy as a mailman. I'm ready to go to work." She said. Sonic lifted Amy bridal style, and sprinted out the do at the speed of sound.

Sonic soon skidded to a stop and arrived at the dance studio, where Amy's class in held. Sonic set his girlfriend down on her feet. "Alright, Ames. Have fun with your class." Sonic said. The hedgehogs pecked each other's lips. "You know I will." She said as she stroked her hand across the hero's cheek. She turned and began to walk into the studio. Sonic looked to her back and took a glimpse of Amy's toned rear. He gave a chuckle and said to himself, "I just know we're gonna have fun tonight." He sprinted off once more, but this time to his own job.

After traveling through several hallways, Amy soon faced a room of other girls a few years below her age and some in the same dancewear. "Hey, girls! Let's dance!" The rosy-furred instructor announced. With pressing a remote button, dance music had begun to play. All the girls started with warm-up dances.

Now that he had all his mail to deliver, Sonic rushed off. He sprinted from the streets of Station Square, to the jungle of Mystic Ruins, to every zone he venture into when her was younger. It took the fast-footed hedgehog not so long to deliver the mail, and doing so meant that he could, with his boss's approval, return home early. As he sprinted off to pick up Amy, something caught his eyes. He stopped and heard laughter. He turned around and saw, at a nearby park, children playing with their parents. Sonic thought they seemed so happy with each other. His thoughts were interrupted when he remembered how much Amy wanted to the mother of his children. Now that they were together, they can make it happen.

At 5:15 P.M., Amy Rose was still in her dancewear and was just in time to see her favorite ride approaching. "Hey, Ames. Ready to go?" Sonic said with his cocky grin. "You bet." She said as she was being scooped into Sonic's arms. They were instantly off.

The hedgehog couple arrived hove in record time as they left. Amy switched from her dance shoes to house slippers. For nearly an hour, Sonic had wondered why Amy hadn't taken off her leotard and other dancewear. As they watched TV, the curious male hedgehog asked, "Hey, Ames…" He began. Amy turned her attention from the TV screen to her boyfriend with a smile. "Yes, Sonic?" She replied. "Do you mind me asking why you're still in your leotard? Not that it should matter." He asked. Amy's smile shortened and crawled close the heroic hedgehog, pecked his cheek, and slung her arms around his neck, with her breasts pressing to his body. "Like you said, I look sexy in this. So I'll just wear it for a while longer." Sonic smiled as he remembered and they kissed.

After their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with a side of breadsticks, Amy asked, "Sonic… could you come with me to my room? There's something I want to show you." Sonic obeyed and followed his sakura lover upstairs. When they came to Amy's side of the bed, where a nightstand resided, Amy had begun to pull out a drawer. "What is it?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled as she drew out a folded piece of paper. "Something you gave to me years ago." She said and unfolded the paper. When she handed it to her boyfriend, his eyes grew surprised and saw that it was a letter he wrote to her.

_Dear Amy,_

_By the time you see this letter, you'll know that I left your _

_house. Please, don't get the idea that I'm breaking up_

_with you, but when I got the message of you seducing me,_

_I had to leave. I didn't turn down you offer because I never_

_loved you, it's because I care about you and wouldn't want_

_to hurt you; about your health, your safety, and your future. _

_Even with a condom or you taking the pill or not I still _

_wouldn't lose my virginity at the improper time. If I _

_let my urges get the better of me, I would've gotten you _

_pregnant, or worse an STD. If that happened, I wouldn't _

_forgive myself, ever. I hope you understand, my sweet rose._

_With sincere love,_

_Sonic_

The blue hedgehog smiled as he remembered how he saved him and Amy from underage mating. He turned to face Amy eye-to-eye. "You kept it?" He asked in surprise. "Mmm-hmm. I kept that letter as not only as a reminder of you, but just in case the same situation happened again." Amy said. Sonic moved his hand to Amy's and gazed deeply into her jade-green eyes. "Before we get it on, could I ask you something Ames?" He asked. His lover nodded. "I've been thinking about wanting a child. I mean, with Eggman behind bars, I can relax or even settle down…" Sonic said as he smiled and stroked Amy's cheek, "…and I can't think of anyone better to do so with than with my favorite pink hedgehog." Amy blushed at the stroking and asked, "Sonic…" She began with a tear of joy streaming down her face, "…I've wanted to have a family with you for a long time. We can make it happen now?" "If you're ready." Sonic said.

**(Warning! Lemon scene! If not at least 16, skip to the end!)**

Instead of relying, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and brought his down with her lying on her back. Their event of passionate lust for each other has begun. The hedgehogs began to kiss with tongues entering their mouths and wresting. As they kissed, Sonic's hands worked their way up to Amy's chest and brought down the leotard part that showed her cleavage. When he pinched her nipples, Amy released muffled moans. As their lips parted, she moaned in ecstasy, "Yes, Sonic, tweak and lick my tits." After several more moments of nipple-pinching, Sonic brought his face down and mouthed Amy's right nipple while still pinching the left. Amy moaned more and held Sonic's head in place like the nursing baby he was. "Ohh…yes…yes…" She moaned. Sonic switched nipples and started to lick Amy's left tit. The beginning of mating felt so good, that both hedgehogs wished it could last forever.

"Alright, Sonic, you can stop." Amy said and the blue hedgehog parted from her breasts. Sonic stripped himself of his mailman uniform, but Amy didn't of her dance wear. "Are you still hungry, Amy?" Sonic asked and revealed his 8.5 inch member being long and hard. "'Cause I got some meat for you." Amy had an idea of how to pleasure each other at the same time. She and Sonic got into the 69 position with him below and her on top. "Alright, my love, you start eating me out," Amy said, "…and I'll start sucking your long…hard…meaty cock." As she began to licks his member, Sonic began to moan softly and moved the lower region of her leotard away and saw that her tights had a long gash that exposed her damp flower and anus. The blue hedgehog let his tongue out and it slithered around the petals of Amy's flower. As she began to take her lover's appendage into her mouth, Amy gave out muffled moans from the licking of her flower. Sonic's work increased as he began to kiss Amy's flower and let his tongue find her G-spot. His rosy girlfriend increased the sounds of her muffled moaning. They gave their blowjobs vigorously and Sonic announced, "Amy…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Amy took Sonic's member out of her mouth and shouted in ecstasy, "Me too, my love!" After several more seconds of pleasuring, Sonic was the first to be stunned with his orgasm being shot into Amy's mouth. "AMY!" Amy's flower sprayed its juices onto Sonic's face, she would scream but was busy taking her boyfriend's seed. "MMMMM!" Amy dismounted Sonic and swallowed his load in one loud gulp that her boyfriend does hear. When Sonic saw her face, she had a smile and said, "Your seed is so think and warm, Sonic. It was delicious." Sonic chuckled, "Glad you think so, Ames. You taste just as good. And your rear looks so hot."

Amy rose up turned away from Sonic and got on her hand and knees with her rear facing him and her tail in the air. She looked over her shoulder with a pouty face. "I love your cock so much, Sonikku." She said, "I want to feel it in my rear." Sonic grabbed a plastic bottle of lube and rubbed it upon his still-erect member. He made his cocky smirk and said, "You want my cock? Then beg for it." Amy maintained her pouty expression. "Please, Sonikku, fuck my ass. Make me scream in pain and pleasure…" Sonic squirted a drop of lube on his lover's anus and rubbed it around. "Let me think…" He said. "Please, Sonic! I can't live without you ass-fucking me!" Sonic positioned on his knees facing Amy's ample rear. He drew the lower leotard region away again, aimed his member and his shifted the tip into her anus. The feeling of anal penetration made Amy shudder, "Ohh…Sonic… more…more…" Sonic obeyed, took hold of his girlfriend's hips and made his member go further into her backside. Amy moaned out, "Oh…oh…OH…" Sonic began to thrust back and forth and made the rosy hedgehog shake in motion with her dangling breasts jiggling. "Yes…yes! Faster…harder." Amy moaned. Sonic increased his speeding thrusts and made Amy shout, "Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!" The blue hedgehog's ears heard the music of Amy's loud voice and wanted more. He slammed his rod into Amy's firm rear with all strength. Amy's eye widened by the slamming and screamed in ecstasy, "YES! FUCK THAT ASS, SONIC! HURT IT LIKE HELL!" With sweat forming at his forehead, Sonic maintained his fast and hard thrusts and his hands went to Amy's supple breasts. He rubbed and squeezed them, and pinched her nipples. All at the same time, he licked the back of her neck. As the insane mating continued, Amy made her announcement, "Sonikku! I'm gonna cum!" "Then do it, babe." He said. Amy released herself onto Sonic's legs and screamed, "SONIKKUUUU!"

Amy's head and arms crashed onto the bed. She and Sonic gained breath from their mating. "Want another round, my love?" Sonic offered. Amy raised herself up and winked to her boyfriend, "Yes. Keep pounding my ass 'til you cum in it." Sonic and resumed thrusting at his recent rate, making Amy scream, "AH! AH! OH FUCK! SONIC, THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD! KEEP FUCKING ME!" Sonic spanked Amy's lower cheeks so hard, it brought her head up, screaming, "YES, SONIC! SPANK THAT ASS! SPANK IT HARD!" The blue hedgehog obeyed and gave her rear more slaps to her rear. He went to Amy's face and kissed her. Their tongues were violently wrestling and enjoying it. After a couple minutes, Sonic felt his climax being imminent, "Amy! I'm gonna cum!" "YES, SONIC! CUM INSIDE ME!" Amy screamed. When his climax erupted, Sonic squeezed Amy's lower cheeks, "AMY!" and his seed streamed into her rear.

With drainage of energy, Amy collapsed onto the bed. With Sonic still in her backside, he joined her. They breathed heavily from mating. Sonic had the strength to move to Amy's head and kissed left blushing cheek. "I love you, Ames." He whispered into her ear. Amy smiled, "I love you too, Sonikku…" He pulled out of her rear that left a trail of his seed. After a couple more minutes of catching breath, Sonic offered, "Want to be on top?" "You bet." She answered. With restored energy, Sonic moved onto his back while Amy crawled on top of his erect member. Lowered herself down and could the tip of the positioning cock enter her. Her pleasuring moans started low and raised in volume when all 8.5 inches of his rod entered her. "Oh Sonic…" With Sonic's help of hold her by the hips, Amy began to bounce up and down on her lover's shaft, with her breasts joining her. "Oh yeah…I love riding on your cock, Sonic!" She shouted. The rosy hedgehog leaned forward and her face met Sonic's. He grabbed her breasts and connected her nipples together and licked them. "Lick those tits, Sonic! I'm close!" Her lower region resumed slamming onto Sonic's member. "Sonic! I…I…I…I…I'm…I'm cumming! AHH!" Her juices flowed onto Sonic's appendage and the rosy hedgehog collapsed onto Sonic.

He relaxed her by rubbing her leotard-covered back. Amy lifted her head and met Sonic's eyes. "Now for you to cum in me and begin my pregnancy." Sonic smiled, "With pleasure." Amy's eyes widened as she was raised up and was dropped onto the bed with her head on pillows and under Sonic. "Beg again." Sonic demanded. Amy looked to Sonic with her pouting face, "Please fuck me, Sonikku...as fast and hard as you can. I want your baby." With that, Sonic kissed Amy and began to slam himself into her. "MMM! MMM! MMM!" She muffled during the kiss. Sonic eturned to his nursing position and liked her breastsWith the fast and hard thrusting, Amy finally heard the announcement she has wanted to hear from Sonic, "Amy! I'm gonna cum!" "Me, too! Please cum inside my hot pussy!" Amy screamed. The rosy hedgehog was the first to unleash herself and scream her lover's name, "SONIIIC!" Sonic's member rocketed his white lava of life. It went deep into Amy to perform its work. "AMYYY!" He screamed and collapsed.

The hedgehog couple departed and looked up to the ceiling, breathing beyond heavily. "That…was…amazing…" Amy gasped and wiped her forehead of her excess sweat. Done with mating, She concealed her breasts the way they were. Sonic turned his head to Amy, "You know what else is amazing?" He asked. He placed a hand on Amy's flat, covered stomach. "That we'll e a family in no time." The hedgehogs went under covers. Amy turned away from Sonic and he pressed himself on her back, with his member pressing at her rear. "And I assume that I'll soon be called 'Mrs. Hedgehog'?" Sonic brought his head close to hers, "With this…" And he brought his hand over Amy's waist. Amy looked to see a small bow agape with a gorgeous, sparkling, blue and pink jewel-encrusted ring. Amy responded by taking the holding hand to her chest. Her life-long dream has begun to come true. Within herself, her heart screamed like crazy. "…it'll be very soon." Sonic finished. "Yes…" Amy said with tear of happiness flowing from her eyes. "…very soon. I love you, Sonic." She received a kiss upon her cheek, "I love you too, Amy: my future wife." The hedgehog couple fell asleep and dreamed of their future new life.

**The story does not end here! Repeating: The story does not end here! Stay tuned!**


End file.
